


"Real Life" is a Relative Term

by Chaerring



Series: Siblings [7]
Category: Inception (2010), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Jake's t-shirts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/pseuds/Chaerring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How everyone found out Jake was alive before Pepper and silently guilt tripped him into letting her know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur and Eames Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters.
> 
> I'd like to thank all the guests and AO3-ers following this series and leaving me lovely comments and kudos!

By the time Eames arrives at his apartment in Mombasa after a rather shitty job to find Arthur already sleeping on his frumpy couch, he's given up on trying to figure out how the man finds him. Arthur is thinner than the last time they'd met and there are dark circles under his eyes. Every time Eames sees him it makes his contempt for Dominic Cobb a little stronger. Damn the man for calling in his favor again and again. One clean get away from the US military was not worth the hell Cobb was putting Arthur through.

Gently, Eames nudges Arthur's shoulder and blocks the fist that he comes up swinging with.

"I do have a bed, darling."

Arthur blinks sleepily at him and Eames is, for once, uncomfortably aware of the age difference between them. Arthur has always been much younger than he lets on, and even Eames was in too deep with him before he noticed.

"I didn't want to intrude."

Eames snorts.

"And a spot of B&E isn't intruding? I have to wonder about your view of the world sometimes, Arthur." He keeps talking over the soft sound of protest from the pointman. "Come on then, it's much more comfortable in bed, I promise...and I could use the company. Job was a bloody fuck up."

Arthur hums with a rolls of his eyes letting Eames know he's onto his tricks, but Eames gets the pleasure of seeing his long form unfold itself and stretch, so he doesn't smart back.

"Mine went well enough. We're taking a month long break."

"About bloody time. You've done what? Three considerably sized ones in less than less than four months?"

Arthur just shrugs his shoulder and drops the conversation entirely. Too tired to start the fight that will come of it if he presses, Eames lets Arthur set it aside and simply tugs him into the bedroom.

They continue that way for the next week and a half until the circles under Arthur's eyes are completely faded away and Eames is just starting to think they might get to spend the whole month together with no interruptions. Then Arthur's phone goes off startling them from their relaxed tangle on his awful couch and the novels they'd been perusing. The sound confuses Eames at first because it's so unusual. Their phones are always on vibrate, or in his case, off entirely whenever he can get away with it. For Arthur's phone to actually ring, and with a tone that sounds like someone is murdering a cat, Eames knows something has to be seriously wrong. His theory is validated further when Arthur obviously has no confusion about the ringtone and heads for his laptop with a speed that Eames would bet breaks records. 

Eames sits up and prepares to watch Arthur for a considerable amount of time before having to pry him away and make him talk about whatever that just was, but instead, Arthur's already closing down his laptop and pulling the cords away from it. 

"I need to go to Bolivia."

Eames blinks at him incredulously and stands up holding his place in his book with one hand.

"Bolivia? But I thought you said Cobb was--"

Arthur cuts him off coldly.

"Not for Cobb."

"Then what is it?"

Eames can see the gears turning in Arthur's mind. He can practically feel scales weighing their relationship against whatever the information is that Arthur would have to give him. Then, to Eames's surprise something crumples in the younger man's expression.

"My brother- One of my older brothers, he might be dead, or if not he definitely needs help of the less than legal kind."

As much as he wants to ask questions about these mysterious older brothers Eames doesn't. He learned not to push at Arthur's secrets a long time ago. Instead he goes for his phone.

"I've got a friend that can get us on a transatlantic flight fast."

Arthur's grateful nod was more than worth restraining his curiosity.

If if wasn't for the tension Arthur gives off in waves and the way he double takes every time someone with pale skin walks by (granted it isn't too often) Eames would say that once they got to Bolivia their vacation resumed. He knows Arthur worked some magic on his computer and ran a few errands the day they arrived, but beyond that he has the impression that it's turned into a waiting game that he doesn't know the rules to.

On their fourth day, while sitting outside Eames can see the tension suddenly go out of Arthur's shoulders and he stands, motioning for Eames to do the same. With only a glance Eames can spot the new group of men that carry themselves like special forces at the end of the street, only one of them isn't utterly failing to blend in. Of course, that was probably Eames's expert eye kicking in a little, but there were very few places a man in a black and white suit and a man in a florescent t-shirt could walk in the same group, and a crowded street in Bolivia wasn't one of them. Arthur leads them back to the small flat they're renting for the duration of their stay.

"Now what, darling? Are we going to approach them?" He knew better than to ask which one was Arthur's older brother.

Arthur shakes his head.

"What's the first thing a special forces team would do if they wanted to disappear?"

Eames raises his eyebrow and pretends Arthur doesn't know he already had the lovely experience of disappearing from England's special forces.

"Get rid of anything potentially identifying. Dog tags first."

"Exactly, and that would include any technology carried by their Comms Officers."

Arthur grins and Eames can see the same kind of vicious delight in his darling's eyes that he gets over paradoxes or a particularly pretty handgun.

"Now, Mr. Eames, I have the only computer strong enough to do what they will want it to do without needing a load of heavy artillery to get to it. They will come to us."

Eames laughs at Arthur's convoluted plan, because it's exactly the kind of improvisation that's saved their arses on more than one occasion, and they settle in to wait. 

Of course, even Arthur's best laid plans have hiccups in them and the pointman is in the shower when the knock sounds on the door of their tiny flat. A peek through the peephole reveals the florescent shirt, so Eames opens the door. What he isn't expecting is _Jake bloody Jensen_ , the Comms officer his team had been loaned when everything went to shit and he left Her Majesty's service, to be standing on the other side of the door. By the look on his face, Jensen wasn't expecting him either.


	2. Arthur and Eames Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they finally hit a town and get clothes that don't make them look like hobos it takes Jake three hours with Cougar's help translating to find out that the only computer they wouldn't likely get killed trying to reach is in the possession of a set of crazy gay tourists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Loser characters or the Inception characters.
> 
> I apologize for this chapter taking so long I had a lot of real life school work to do, and Jensen's mind is a hard thing to edit and wade through. Fun, but difficult.

After they finally hit a town and get clothes that don't make them look like hobos it takes Jake three hours with Cougar's help translating to find out that the only computer they wouldn't likely get killed trying to reach is in the possession of a set of crazy gay tourists that none of the locals seem to know anything about because they're good Catholics and won't associate with the crazy gay tourists like they're contagious or something. Jake doesn't think it makes them good Catholics, just hypocrites, and he hates it because not only does it make them absolutely useless for information, but it puts Cougar on edge around him like everyone's just going to _know_ that they share a bed when on leave. No one else would be able to tell Cougar's on edge, of course, but Jensen's spent seven years learning him inch by inch. Jake knows it's not because Coug is _ashamed_ of him or anything, but he still hates the way the older man thinks he needs to be defensive at all.

Jake didn't even want to think about how all of this was on top of watching twenty five kids-- _Twenty five kids around Bethy's age_ -get blown to smithereens because of mother fucking Max and he stops his train of thought right there because he doesn't want to know where it's going and someone has to keep a smile on. Pooch can't carry the team's moral by himself when all he can do is hold onto his wedding ring, after all. 

In addition to the three hours it takes for them to find out about the computer and where the crazy gay tourists are staying it takes another six for them to barter up enough for a rifle good enough for Cougar to use to cover Jake from the building across from the shitty set of apartments. It's Jensen's decision not to tell the rest of the team what they're up to. Granted, that might be stupid if it all goes to shit, but that's why Cougar's on the roof across the street, and it's way better than hearing Roque growl, Clay yell at them, or seeing Pooch's disappointed face if the plan to get the computer and use it falls through. Better for them to find out later than to disappoint them again, and Cougar hadn't protested. In truth, as good as it would be to get his fingers on a keyboard again he didn't really care about whether or not the plan worked. He just wanted something to _do_. Jake was already going crazy with his inability to turn his brain off and like hell was he going to let Cougar just go sit in one of the churches and brood. That would be the surest way to make the older man crazier and muter than he already was.

Therefore, he was poised to knock on the apartment door of a set of crazy gay tourists and Cougar was on the roof across the street looking into their windows. What Jake wasn't expecting was his knock to be answered by the fucking smug British bastard that abandoned him on the last mission he'd been on before he'd become a Loser. Jake doesn't know if it's the stress of the last week or the stress of _his entire fucking life_ or just the sight of Eames's face, but something in him just snaps and the next thing he knows Arthur- _And where the fuck did he come from?_ -is pulling a gun on him with a wet head and a towel slung around his waist.

Someone is yelling--Jake thinks it might be him, but it's Arthur's mouth moving and suddenly Jakes remembers with clarity that _Cougar's got his back_ and he _never misses_ , but **shit** that's bad for once because _that's his little brother_ with the gun on him. 

"DOWN!"

And thank god Arthur's not Darlene because he drops like he's supposed to when she would have asked a question. A damn good thing, because Cougar's bullet goes through the air right where his head had been. Eames is cursing up a storm somewhere behind Jake as he takes a deep breath and gives Cougar the thumbs up and motions him to join them. He can practically feel Cougar's skepticism in the air between the buildings and _god dammit_ Jake wished he had ears on him because he bet Coug would actually have something to _say_. But that wasn't the point at the moment. 

The point right now was Arthur was in mother fucking Bolivia and with Eames, of all people.

"I thought we taught you to keep better company than this, Artie. What the fuck are you _doing_ here little brother?"

It makes Jakes chest ache to see the contempt and derision on Arthur's face that only he and Ginny could pull off. Darlene got close, but she was still growing up, or at least she had been the last time she'd tried the look on him.

"What? You thought you were going to get away with _dying_ without one of us showing up? You're lucky there's not a jet sitting in the middle of the crops out of town and Darlene isn't using the locals to practice her two classes of Spanish!" 

Jake flinches, but doesn't start up yet knowing Arthur isn't done.

"How the hell do you two know each other? One of you explain fast. Thirty words or less." 

Pointedly, Jake looks at Eames. They'd be lucky if he told the story with less than thirty profanities let alone that many words. Better to let the Brit handle it.

"Right, darling, remember that little fuck-up I told you led me away from Her Majesty's service? Jensen may or may not have been our borrowed Comm officer at the time."

Jake really didn't need to know his baby brother was fucking one of the few guys in the world he hadn't yet been able to take revenge on for a wrong done to him.

"That was more than thirty."

"An endearment, Arthur, really?"

Then again maybe putting up with Arthur was his just desserts. Jake grins and doesn't even bother finishing his plans to somehow use Eames' undoubtedly many and varied bank accounts to bank roll rebuilding the communications tech he would need for them to take down Max.

"I'll count that hit as revenge. It was a pretty good one. I should probably buy you a drink anyway. If you hadn't fucked up that mission I never would have gotten sent to my current team." Jake laughs and looks back to Arthur. "This is the point where Dar would start humming "It's a Small World"."

Arthur just rolls his eyes. 

"Right. I'm going to put on some clothes. Don't kill each other."

"No promises!"

Jake calls after his younger brother with a grin. He pauses for the few seconds it taked for Arthur to get far away enough to at least pretend to not be listening before he turns on Eames.

"Alright you fucker, we're square for the mission, but that still doesn't explain why you're here with Arthur. I'd better get a damn good explanation from you before I tell my sniper it's fine to kill you after all."

Jake knows he is laying it on a little thick, but he is only going to be able to give the older brother spiel twice and he is going to make the most of it, especially when none of the others are there to steal his thunder. Eames holds up the hand that isn't pressing the handkerchief to his bloody lip to surrender.

"Nothing sinister, I swear. Arthur gave me the option to come and I said yes."

Jensen blinks. Options, Arthur didn't give options when it came to them, his family. None of them did. Either you knew about the others or you didn't. Either they trusted someone or they didn't. It had been over half a year before Jake had opened up enough to tell Heather about his other siblings. He wondered how long Eames and Arthur had known each other because that hadn't been an option. Arthur had been giving Eames an out if he didn't want to get involved too deeply. Which meant his little brother trusted Eames, but still didn't know if he was going to stick around.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean 'he gave you the option'?"

"It means he's my boyfriend, Jake." 

Arthur reappears in the doorway pushing his hair back from his face. Jake hates the defensive set to his shoulders that he hadn't noticed before. Like Jake was going to stop being Arthur's brother just because he decided he like dick. How hypocritical would that be? He only keeps from rolling his eyes because he knows Arthur would take it the wrong way.

"I know that much, Artie. Couldn't you have picked a nicer one? I mean, granted, he's got a pretty mouth but-"

Jake sees Arthur's shoulders begin to relax as he speaks, taking in his teasing exactly as planned, but then the door creaks and Arthur is tensing again. Jake didn't even turn, he would know Cougar's silent presence anywhere.

"Welcome to the party, Coug. Over there is Eames, the British asshole that made me a Loser, told you about him remember? And the scrawny one is Arthur, my younger brother. Eames, Arthur, this is Cougar, the best damned shot you'll ever meet."

Without looking Jake feels Cougar fall in line with him and tip his hat at the other two men. The tension that radiates between him and Arthur is enough to make Jake choke. Belatedly, he remembers that all Cougar knows about Arthur is that he had pulled a gun on Jake, and all Arthur knows about Cougar is that he had nearly put a bullet through his skull. He hopes that is the reason for the tension and not because they actually don't like each other, because that would suck having his family and Cougar at odds. Jake opens his mouth to break the weirdness down with his usual blabber, but for once Arthur beats him to it.

"I'm glad he's got someone looking out for him."

And _whoa_ okay, that is as far as Jake is going to let Arthur get, because Jake's the oldest one in the room this time and definitely does not need to watch Cougar be given a family spiel by _Arthur_ of all people.

"Right, great. Glad you're not going to hold a grudge. How long are you staying and what did you bring me?"

Arthur's eyes flicker to Eames who steps out and returns with a duffel that they had presumably stashed somewhere before.

"Not long. I'm actually on vacation and I'd like to get back to it before my time runs out. I grabbed what I could for you from what I had, but it's not much."

Jake just nods and accepts the duffel cracking it open to go through it. He had already known that Arthur wouldn't have had a lot of time to grab things if he wanted to get to Bolivia without possibly missing Jake's location.

"There's a clean computer and the clean bits and pieces I had laying around that you can use to modify it your way. I know it's meager--"

Jake shakes his head as his mind takes off on what he can do with the just the little Arthur's brought him.

"More than enough, Artie. Thank you."

Unable to resist any longer Jake pulled his younger brother into a hug and ruffled his hair, noting that Arthur hadn't bothered to gel it yet. He squeezes tightly, unwilling to let go, and can feel Arthur's arms, stronger than the last time, come up to reciprocate. Jake had just seen twenty five kids blown to smithereens and had faked his own death when he was blamed for it. God knew when he'd see any of his family after this, but Arthur had heard and he had come to help no questions asked. He hadn't even asked if Jake had done what everyone was claiming his team had.

After a long moment Cougar's boot taps once reluctantly on the floor, a quiet reminder that they'd taken a long time to do this and Clay would be expecting them too soon to linger much longer. With a final squeeze Jake pulls back and grins.

"You two should get out of here ASAP. We're going to try and fix what we can of this mess and get back home but...."

Arthur nods.

"To do that you don't need to be worrying about anyone else."

"Glad you get the picture so, we're going to abscond with the goodies now."

"Send something that will hide itself on Dar's computer if you need me for any reason. I can't promise I'll get to it, especially not in a timely manner unless it's an emergency, but-"

"Same if you need me. She'll kick our asses once she figures out she's a courier pigeon."

"Worth it for both of us to be alive. It'll be because we didn't let her know, not because we're using her."

Jake laughs, because Arthur's right.

"Damn straight."

Cougar bumps Jake's shoulder and head for the door, a less subtle signal than the first, so Jake moves to follow with the duffel zipped in hand.

"See you later, Artie." In one smooth motion, he turns to Eames. "Keep him safe and if I ever hear-"

"You'll do far worse than give me a busted lip."

"Got it in one."

Jensen keeps moving and is almost through the doorway when he hears Arthur one last time.

"Jake? I'm leaving it up to you whether or not you tell the others you're alive."

He doesn't have an answer to that thought at all, so he keeps walking and leaves it behind.


End file.
